Big Time Room
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been going out together for a while, and they decide to take their relationship to the next level... PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this fic because I've been working on it for almost a freaking MONTH! XD **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Room**

Logan flinched and snuggled closer into his boyfriend's side as one more unsuspecting victim got his head ripped off on the giant screen in front of them. The night before when they finished up their dance rehearsals, Gustavo announced that he would be giving them the day off the next day, which the four of them planned to take full advantage of. James caught up on his sun-tanning by the pool, Carlos stayed in the apartment to research the history of corndogs, while Kendall and Logan chose to spend the day together doing some of their favorite things. They took a walk in the park and got some pink smoothies, went for a swim at the beach(and built a sand castle or two), visited the stars on Hollywood Boulevard, and now they were enjoying the latest horror movie together at the theater.

They had chosen a seat near the back of the theater, which was significantly less crowded than the coveted seats closer to the screen. This is how they liked it, anyway; it made it easier for them to exchange the occasional kiss without the scrutinizing eyes of the other theater-goers. They occasionally stole glances at each other, admiring how beautiful the other looked in the soft blue flicker of the movie screen. It was a total cliché, but snuggling together in the darkness of the theater was so romantic.

After the gory horror movie ended, the two boys made their way out of the theater, their hands clasped between them, and Kendall carrying the large, empty popcorn bucket they'd finished off a couple minutes before.

"So, what'd you think of the movie?" the blonde boy asked as they leisurely made their way across the lobby to the nearest trash can.

"It was…..different. I don't think I've ever seen that much blood and guts in a horror movie before." Logan answered with a chuckle.

"I know, I loved it when that dude got his head ripped off!" Kendall said excitedly as he chucked the empty popcorn bucket into a nearby trash can.

With that, the two of them exited the crowded theater, and made their way over to Mama Knight's red SUV parked a few feet away in the parking lot. Being his usual considerate self, Kendall opened the passenger-side door for Logan before getting in the driver's seat. Kendall never ceased to make Logan smile with his sweet gestures, no matter how small they were.

The blonde boy leaned over and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before starting the car and backing out of the parking space. The ride back to the Palmwoods was filled with talk ranging from the movie they'd just seen to how they dreaded going back to rehearsals the next day. When they reached the Palmwoods about ten minutes later, they parked in their usual parking spot, and made their way through the sparsely-crowded lobby, up the elevator to the second floor, and down the hallway to apartment 2J. Stepping through the door, they saw James and Carlos sitting on the bright orange couch across the room. James was still arrayed in a pair of bright swim trunks and his signature black tank top, and he had his feet propped on the edge of the coffee table with the TV remote in his hand. Carlos wore his usual t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans as well as his black helmet perched atop his head where it was ninety percent of the time. He had his laptop perched on his lap, his fingers typing away on the keys.

"Hey, guys. Did you have a good time at the movie?" James asked when he heard the door open and close.

"Yep. It was a little more gory than I imagined, but it was good." Logan answered.

"The gore is what makes it good!" the pretty boy said.

"I know! That's what I keep telling him, but I guess Logie has a queasy stomach." Kendall teased as he lightly tickled his boyfriend's side.

"I do not!" the brunette boy retorted, elbowing Kendall's hand away.

"Hey guys, did you know that corndogs were invented back in the '20s?" Carlos said, looking up from his laptop.

"Have you seriously been researching the history of corndogs all day?" Kendall asked.

"Yep! And I've found some awesome stuff!" the hyper Latino boy answered.

The three other boys couldn't help but giggle at this. As James and Carlos went back to their TV-watching and corndog-researching, Kendall snaked his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, and turned to head down the hall. They stopped when they got to the room that Logan shared with Carlos, and Logan opened the door as they stepped inside.

"I had a really awesome time today." the brunette boy said as he walked over and sat on the edge of his neatly-made bed to take his shoes off.

"I did, too. Spending the day with my gorgeous boyfriend is always special." Kendall replied as he walked over to sit next to him.

A slight blush tinted Logan's cheeks when he heard that, and he smiled sheepishly, warming Kendall's heart instantly. As soon as he got his shoes off and stuffed his socks inside them, Kendall pulled him into a kiss that was longer and more passionate than the light pecks they usually shared. Logan could tell by the way Kendall moved his lips that he was most likely in the mood.

"Wait." he muttered as he pulled back, "Not tonight. We've had a long day and I'm not really in the mood. Sorry."

"That's okay." Kendall smiled, giving Logan a light kiss on the cheek, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

There was a short silence between the two before the blonde boy spoke again.

"So…I guess I'll go let you get some rest if you're tired." he said as he got up from his seat on the bed.

Before he could take two steps away, Logan reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait a sec. Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it, baby?" Kendall said as he returned to his previous seat next to his boyfriend.

"I've been thinking….since you and I have been going out for a while and we're getting really serious about each other…..I thought maybe it would be nice for us to share a room." Logan explained.

He had come to this conclusion for a number of reasons. Mainly because it was rather awkward to pick one or the others room to have sex in(he couldn't count the number of times James or Carlos had walked in on them). But sex wasn't the only reason he'd thought of this; almost ever since he and Kendall had been going out, he'd longed to know what it would feel like to fall asleep with the blonde boy's arms wrapped around him and to feel his comforting warmth next to him.

"I think that sounds awesome." Kendall replied as a smile tugged at his lips.

"You do?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it'll be great not to have James or Carlos walking in on us every time we have sex." the blonde boy said, "And….it'll be great to fall asleep with you right there next to me every night."

He leaned in closer to Logan as he uttered that last sentence, and he placed a loving kiss to the boy's lips. Logan's signature slightly-crooked smile adorned his features as Kendall pulled back and intertwined their fingers between them.

"You wanna go tell James and Carlos, and we can start moving our stuff tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." Kendall answered.

With that, the two of them got up and headed to the door to inform their friends of their plans.

The next day after rehearsals, the four boys came straight back to the apartment to begin the job of switching rooms. When Kendall and Logan first told them about their plans, they were all for it. Carlos pointed out that it would make it a lot easier for he and James to play video games in the middle of the night without waking anyone.

To start the moving process off, they disassembled James' bed and moved it along with his bedside table out into the hallway, then they disassembled Logan's bed and moved it and _his _bedside table into Kendall's room. They pushed the two twin-sized beds together to make one big one, which Kendall and Logan couldn't wait to jump into that night. Next, Kendall and James moved Logan's heavy desk into the next room while Carlos helped Logan to pack up his mass of books and the bookcase they rested orderly upon. Carlos ended up dropping one of the biggest ones square on his toe, but Logan quickly kicked into doctor-mode and put some ice on it.

It took until dinnertime to finish moving everything and getting James' bed reassembled in the room that he and Carlos now shared, but the four of them got it done, and they all breathed a sigh of relief when Mama Knight called them in for dinner. To their delight, she'd made some of her 'famous' spaghetti and meatballs. Each of the tired and starving boys fixed themselves a heaping plate of the tender pasta, flaming-red sauce, and juicy meatballs, and topped it off with a layer of shredded parmesan cheese. Mrs. Knight and Katie both watched in amusement as the boys hungrily gulped down their spaghetti, getting a considerable amount on their faces in the process.

"Oh, mom, this is _so _good!" Kendall mumbled around a bite of pasta.

"Thank you, but no talking with your mouthful, and use your napkin, please." the auburn-haired woman said, tossing a napkin at her son, who had spaghetti sauce smeared all around his mouth.

After dinner, the boys placed their plates neatly in the kitchen sink before flopping down on the couch to watch some much-needed TV. Their exhausted muscles cried out in pleasure when they could finally relax after a long day of rehearsals and moving furniture. Kendall lounged back in the corner of the couch, and Logan curled up against him, resting his head against his shoulder and was instantly encircled by the blonde boy's protective arm. It might have been their imagination, but they could have sworn they heard a soft 'aw' or two from James and Carlos.

About an hour later, Mrs. Knight entered the living room and announced that it was her turn to have the TV. The boys knew she would just watch her usual cooking shows, which none of them had any interest in, so James and Carlos quickly sprinted to their room to play video games.

"What are you boys going to do with the rest of your evening?" Mrs. Knight asked as Kendall and Logan both stood up.

"I think we're gonna go lay down and maybe watch a movie before we go to bed." Kendall answered.

"Okay. Well, good night, then." Mrs. Knight said.

"G'night." Kendall and Logan both said as they walked out of the room.

They made their way down the hall to the door of the room they were to very soon share.

"Hang on a sec." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's wrist before he could enter the room.

"What?" the brunette boy asked.

"I've gotta carry over the threshold. This is our first room together." Kendall answered, a very attractive smile gracing his features.

Logan couldn't help but smile and giggle softly at this; it never ceased to amaze him what adorably sweet thing Kendall would come out with next.

"Fine, go ahead." he said as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

With that, Kendall brought one of Logan's arms around his shoulders, and swept the boy up to carry him bridal-style into their room. He kicked the door shut behind them before setting Logan down on his own two feet.

"I think we did a really good job of arranging everything in here." Kendall pointed out as he let his eyes roam around the room.

In front of them centered on the wall was their larger-than-normal bed with a bedside table on each side. On the far side of that was Logan's bookshelf containing his impressive collection of books on all his favorite subjects. Along the wall facing the foot of the bed was Logan's desk and a small entertainment center containing a flat screen TV, a DVD player, and their game system. Next to the entertainment center was the door to the small adjoining bathroom, and finally, there was a large dresser on the wall next to the door. Much of the free wall space was covered by hockey posters and a diagram of the human body that Logan had picked up at the local science museum a couple weeks ago.

"I think so, too. I think _our _room looks great." Logan said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Yep, and I can't wait to cuddle with you in _our _bed." Kendall said, smiling down at the shorter boy.

The two of them shared a brief but loving kiss before pulling apart to begin changing into their pajamas. Kendall's pajamas consisted of merely a t-shirt and a pair of dark red boxer briefs, while Logan's consisted of a t-shirt and a comfy pair of pajama bottoms(sans his underwear, of course). Kendall couldn't resist stealing a glance at his boyfriend's bare ass as he pulled up his loose pajama bottoms.

Once they had changed into their pajamas, Logan flopped down onto the bed, laying on his stomach near the foot of the comfy mattress. Kendall placed a DVD in the player before joining the brunette boy. The two of them lay close together so that their sides were pressed lightly together, and a content smile graced Logan's features as he rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. It was times like this when he was the most happy to be with Kendall. Whenever they would cuddle or just simply hug, he felt to safe and loved, like nothing else in the world mattered.

Logan was almost lost in his own thoughts until he felt a familiar hand roaming slowly across his back. Shaking his previous thoughts from his mind, he turned his attention to the blonde boy laying next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with his usual charming smile.

"What- a guy can't feel up his boyfriend for no special reason?" Kendall replied with an equally-attractive grin.

A soft giggle escaped Logan' lips, and he leaned in to playfully kiss the blonde boy.

"Feel all you want." he whispered in a lower, sexier tone that only Kendall got to hear.

Kendall smiled and moaned softly before closing the gap between them again. While their lips moved softly against each other, Kendall preoccupied himself with exploring his lover's body. He let his hand venture downward and underneath the hem of the smaller boy's t-shirt, and their kiss grew slightly more heated when they achieved skin-to-skin contact. A shiver traveled down Logan's spine as he felt Kendall's expert fingers flitting across his skin. He sighed softly when the blonde boy lifted his t-shirt higher and the slightly cooler air of the room ghosted across his newly exposed skin.

Once he finished exploring the smooth perfectness of Logan's back, Kendall moved lower to the waistband of the brunette boy's pajama bottoms. He waited for Logan to give him a small nod of approval before he ventured farther. He delighted in the soft moan that escaped Logan's lips when he slid his hand into his loose pajama bottoms. The blonde boy felt his cock twitch in his underwear at the feeling of Logan's perfectly rounded ass under his hand. Little did he know, Logan was feeling similar sensations; he was almost half-hard already, but it was hidden by the fact that he was laying on his stomach.

After what seemed like forever, the two of them had to pull away in need of air, but Kendall kept his hand firmly planted on his boyfriend's ass. Their breaths were short and faster than usual in their slightly flustered state.

"You like me touching you down here?" Kendall asked, annunciating his words with a harsh squeeze to the soft mound of flesh in his hand.

"Y-yeah!" the brunette boy breathed.

"Mmm, you want some more?" the blonde boy moaned, flicking his eyebrows alluringly.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Logan nodded, and suddenly found himself flat on his back with Kendall straddling him. The blonde boy smiled in amusement at the surprised look on his boyfriend's face. His smile widened when he glanced down and saw an impressive bulge beginning to appear in Logan's pajama bottoms.

"Excited much, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"You always make me excited." Logan answered in a breathy voice.

Kendall moaned softly at this, and leaned down to press a soft but passionate kiss to the boy's lips. As soon as their lips connected, Logan responded, reaching up to curl his hand around the back of Kendall's neck. The taller boy reacted by shifting his hips slowly back and forth against the bulge in Logan's pajama bottoms. This drew a wanton moan from the smaller boy, who arched up into Kendall's touch, longing for more of that delicious friction.

"Mmm, you want it, don't you, Logie? I can feel you getting hard already." Kendall moaned when he pulled back.

"Mm-hm." Logan muttered as he rocked his hips up against the blonde boy on top of him, amusing Kendall with the way he lightly chewed on his bottom lip.

Growing more excited by the minute, Kendall leaned back down, but instead of kissing Logan like he had before, he attached his lips to the brunette boy's neck. Logan gasped and felt his cock twitch at the contact. Kendall knew that Logan's neck was one of his weak spots, and he just loved to take advantage of that fact. Sometimes, he could have the smart boy thoroughly flustered and moaning in submission in just a couple minutes by doing this.

Logan felt almost lightheaded from the sensations pulsing through him. The friction on his groin and the warm wetness of Kendall's lips on his neck was driving him insane. The stimulation almost doubled when Kendall picked a particular spot on his neck to leave his mark.

"Ngh, K-Kendall!" Logan gasped when the blonde boy sucked harshly on his delicate skin, and gently tugged it between his teeth.

Kendall smiled at the purplish mark marring the once perfect skin when he pulled back a couple moments later. Next, he turned his attention to the t-shirt covering Logan's upper half. He mentally clicked his tongue; this simply wouldn't do. Leaning back to sit on his haunches(and putting delicious pressure on Logan's groin in the process), he brought his hands down to tease them underneath the hem of the boy's t-shirt. Logan sighed in pleasure, and smoothed his hands across Kendall's thighs both to turn the blonde boy on and as a sign for him not to stop with his expert ministrations.

Kendall felt his hardening cock twitch in his underwear as he worked his hands up under Logan's t-shirt. He just loved the feeling of the smaller boy's muscles tensing up under his touch, and hearing the small sounds of pleasure emanating from him. He didn't waste any time in lifting the garment all the way up, and Logan quickly wriggled out of it so it could be discarded to the floor.

"Mmm, you're so sexy, baby." Kendall moaned as he smoothed his hands across the newly exposed pale skin before him.

It was obvious that the vigorous dance routines Gustavo always put them through were paying off for Logan. He was slightly more muscled than he used to be, and he had lost about five or ten pounds since coming to LA(which, of course, he didn't _need _to; it just happened).

Logan couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks when Kendall told him he was hot. He had always thought of himself as average. Good-looking, but average. It just amazed him that Kendall- the smoking-hot, talented, confident, outgoing one- thought _he _was hot.

"You're wearing too many clothes." the brunette boy whispered.

"Well, why don't you do something about that?" Kendall said with a tantalizing flick of his eyebrows.

In his aroused state, Logan didn't need to be told twice. He practically ripped Kendall's t-shirt off over his head, and tossed it to a random corner of the room. His cock throbbed and strained uncomfortably against his pajama bottoms when his gaze fell upon Kendall's naked torso. The blonde boy wasn't especially muscled, but he was nicely toned, and the sight of him shirtless never ceased to turn Logan on no matter where they were.

Logan raked his eyes slowly down Kendall's body, taking in every gorgeous detail from his firm chest and abs to that sexy V-shape on his hips, which disappeared into his underwear. This is where his gaze landed: right on the impressive bulge the blonde boy was showing.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked, breaking Logan out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." the smart boy answered as he shifted his hips beneath Kendall, trying to gain some much-needed friction.

"You wanna see some more?" Kendall moaned as he reached down to lightly rub the bulge in his underwear.

"Mm, you know I do." Logan answered, his voice filled with lust.

An alluring smile adorned Kendall's features as he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, and pushed them down tantalizingly-slowly. Logan's breath caught in his throat when his boyfriend's cock sprang free from the confines of his underwear. One of his favorite things about Kendall was his dick. Under the sexy black skinny-jeans he always wore, the blonde boy hid seven inches of hard, pulsing thickness that would make anyone automatically drop to their knees to get a taste of it(however, Logan was the _only _one that received that pleasure).

Kendall briefly crawled off Logan so he could completely remove his underwear, but quickly returned to his previous position when the garment was gone. A surprised gasp escaped his lips when Logan reached out unexpectedly and wrapped his hand around his cock. The brunette boy smiled at this as he slowly stroked the throbbing length in his hand.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most perfect cock in the world?" he asked in a low, sexy voice.

"Mmm, you know you love it." Kendall breathed, thrusting lightly into his boyfriend's touch.

"I want it inside me." Logan annunciated his words with a flick of his wrist that caused a sudden moan to erupt from Kendall's throat.

"Th-then turn over." the blonde boy said when he could find his voice again.

Neither of them knew who made the first move, but it didn't take long at all for Logan to find himself on his stomach again. His heart pounded with excitement as Kendall knelt behind him, and quickly pulled his pajama bottoms off. Once this final article of clothing was tossed to the floor, nothing stood between them and what their hearts and bodies(and cocks) longed for.

"I'm gonna get you ready." Kendall breathed, his cock throbbing with need at seeing his boyfriend's naked form in front of him.

Logan quickly nodded, and suddenly felt the blonde boy's body pressing against him from behind. Kendall started out by lightly kissing and nibbling along Logan's shoulders, but quickly moved downwards to place a series of sloppy kisses down the boy's spine. As he gradually got lower, Logan had a pretty good idea of what he was about to do, and he eagerly spread his legs apart. When Kendall finally reached his destination, Logan couldn't help the soft cry of pleasure that escaped his lips. The blonde boy gently kneaded Logan's hips in his hands as he flicked his tongue repeatedly against his tight opening. Sparks of pleasure shot through Logan's body, and he gripped the edge of the bed.

"K-Kendall! S-stop teasing…..I need you so bad." he managed to gasp out.

Deciding that both of them had endured enough delicious torture, Kendall leaned up and reached over into the top drawer of his bedside table, taking out their tube of lube. He squeezed some of the clear substance onto his fingers, and used it to deftly prepare the highly aroused boy in front of him. His cock throbbed achingly at the pleasure-filled moans and sighs spilling from Logan's lips as he was carefully opened up for what was to soon come.

When Kendall was sure the smaller boy was sufficiently prepared, he pulled his fingers out, earning him a soft whimper of loss. He quickly reached for the lube again, and used some of it to make his cock nice and slick.

"You ready, baby?" he asked in a breathy voice.

"So ready." Logan answered, spreading his legs wider to fully expose himself to his boyfriend.

His heart racing with excitement, Kendall scooted closer between the smaller boy's legs, and reached down to guide his cock into the right position. Despite both of them being highly aroused, he penetrated Logan slowly and gently, not wanting to cause him any extra pain. Logan gasped softly as his hole slowly stretched around Kendall's thickness and he was filled by it. Pain mixed with pleasure washed over him as Kendall pushed in inch by heart-stopping inch. When the blonde boy was fully sheathed inside his lover's body, he paused and ran a tender hand across the smaller boy's back.

"Just relax." he whispered soothingly, "I won't move till you're ready."

Logan moaned softly at the feeling of Kendall's hand moving slowly across his back, helping him to relax against the large length inside of him. It didn't take him long to loosen up and accept the intrusion.

"M-move!" he gasped, pushing back against the blonde boy.

An excited smile crept across Kendall's features, and he placed a steadying hand against Logan's hip as he slowly started to pull back. He paused when only the head of his cock remained inside Logan before slamming back in. Both of them moaned loudly at the jolt of pleasure that shot through their bodies. Kendall quickly regained his composure, and repeated the rolling motion of his hips. The feeling of Logan's insides hugging his cock so perfectly practically stole his breath away. The way the brunette boy moaned and arched his back was the biggest turn-on in the world for him.

Logan's grip on the edge of the bed tightened as the pleasure coursed through his body. The feeling of his boyfriend's cock moving in and out of him was like no other feeling in the world. Kendall knew just how so move so that he drove Logan crazy with the sensations. The lube they used played a big part in it, too. It was slippery and long-lasting, but it didn't have any sort of numbing effect so they felt _everything_.

"Mmm, you like that, Logie? You like having my big dick inside you?" Kendall moaned, leaning down so he could nibble lightly on the sensitive skin behind Logan's ear.

"O-oh, yeah! I love your dick!" the brunette boy moaned back, "D-do it harder! Please!"

Never being one to deny his lover anything, Kendall leaned back up to his original position, and pounded the smaller boy's ass harder. He spread Logan's hips apart so he could get in deeper, which seemed to have a profound effect on him. Logan cried out probably louder than he should have considering the fact that there were four other people in the apartment, and he pushed his ass back and up towards Kendall. The blonde boy knew he'd hit Logan's sweet spot when he whimpered and cursed loudly.

"K-Kendall….I'm close!" he gasped as he clenched his muscles tighter around his boyfriend's cock.

"Mm, come for me, baby. Let me hear you." Kendall moaned in the hottest voice Logan had ever heard.

With the continuous assault on his sweet spot, it didn't take long for the tingling sensation in the pit of Logan's stomach to reach their peak. While he didn't want anyone else in the apartment to hear them, he couldn't help but cry out as the intense orgasm ripped through his body. He suddenly felt a wet, warm sensation appear against his stomach, which was pressed firmly against the bed. Hearing the smaller boy crying out in ecstasy and feeling his hot insides clenching sporadically around him was enough to send Kendall over the edge, too. He let out a loud groan as he emptied his huge load of cum deep inside Logan's body.

When their powerful orgasms reached their peak, it left them weak and breathless. Kendall's arms gave out from under him, and he collapsed on top of Logan, who let out a soft grunt when he felt the extra weight pressing against him. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was that of their heavy breathing and occasional soft moan. When Kendall's breathing returned to a semi-normal pace, he leaned up and carefully pulled back until his softening cock slipped out of his boyfriend's abused hole. He then flopped over to the side, his tense back protesting the movement somewhat.

"That was….so amazing." he breathed, reaching up to wipe a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah." Logan agreed, "I'm probably not gonna be able to walk much tomorrow after this."

Kendall smiled and turned over on his side to face Logan, who was now propped on his elbows.

"I think this was the perfect first night in our new room together." he said, placing a tender kiss to Logan's shoulder.

"The night's not over yet." the smaller boy said.

"Oh?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows perking up with intrigue.

"We still haven't cuddled yet."

**A/N:** Well, there it is! I really hope you liked it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* ^-^ **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
